


Ms Three Feathers

by Meisiluosi



Category: Vurt - Jeff Noon
Genre: Dodo - Freeform, Gen, Native American Character(s), Vurt AU, trading feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisiluosi/pseuds/Meisiluosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...as far as imaginations go, Ellen Three Feathers had a vivid one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms Three Feathers

It’s a tough life for a dodo in a world of dreamers, especially for a dodo with imagination. And as far as imaginations go, Ellen Three Feathers had a vivid one.

She was one of those picturesque types that inhabited the dark side of L.A., easily recognizable in her old pink beret and a beige trenchcoat, long braided hair gleaming blue in the sun and glowing deep red by the fires at nighttime. The beret and the braids were adorned with cream feathers; the underside of her coat was a palette of all shades and hues of blues and pinks and blacks, sometimes with a thin streak of yellow here and there… No one knew where she got them or how she paid for them.  
She’d exchange them for hash and booze and cans of spray paint – or for stories from previous trips, if you had a good one to tell… She couldn’t dream it - but she could still imagine it.

She’d paint her visions all over the dull concrete greys of L.A. bridges and sidewalks and underpasses, crying as she did so…

**Author's Note:**

> (...in response to a prompt by @flowersaretarts...)


End file.
